


Loki's Very Special Girl

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Job, Deep throat, F/M, Kinks, Kinktober, Porn, Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spanking, aphrodisiac, dub con, non con, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You're a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent kidnapped by Loki.  Pre-Avengers movie.  It's pretty much porn.Kinktober day one prompts:  Spanking, aphrodisiac, sleepy sex





	Loki's Very Special Girl

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Kinktober. I am doing day 1 prompts: Spanking, aphrodisiac, sleepy sex
> 
> Request: I had two requests for Loki non-con, and one for Loki/Virgin, so using these.
> 
> Warning: Non-con/rape. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU. Also, turns into dub-con. Kinks.

Aphrodisiac

Your head was pounding as consciousness returned. All you could see was pure blackness. The first thing you did was take a deep breath. You knew to stay calm. S.H.I.E.L.D had trained you for hostage situations. It never occurred to you that this particular training would come into play on your first mission, but as inexperienced as you were, there was no way you would flip out. They had chosen you to be an Agent because of your natural talents, letting them down was not an option.

A few deep exhales calmed you enough to assess your situation. The room itself was not black, there was a bag over your head. You were seated in a chair, your ankles cuffed to each leg with about an inch and a half of chain, your hands to the arms with even less leeway. The chair was metal and bolted to the ground. The only chance of escape meant the picking the cuffs. You could feel the spot for the key, but without eyesight chances of setting your hands free was slim to none. While it was unfavorable, you knew you had to wait until your captor arrived. 

This was not supposed to happen. You were on a surveillance mission, looking into a possible terrorist threat in England. Nobody should have noticed you, since your cover was the date of a diplomat. You sipped champagne and wore a beautiful black dress, the satin still rested against your bare chest, and you wished you had opted for a more conservative look. The target hadn’t even arrived yet. You walked away to freshen up when there was a sharp pain in your neck. It didn’t feel like a shot though. The blackout was instantaneous. What sort of drug had they used on you? 

Before you could dwell on the thought the sound of the door opening filled the room. You rolled your shoulders back and tried to show no fear. If they planned on torturing you for information they had no idea who they were up against. You would choose death long before betrayal. 

“I would appreciate it if you refrained from screaming.” The voice was cool and smooth, making goosebumps run down your arm. “Not that anyone would hear you, I would just find it rather rude.”

“I won’t scream.” Your voice was muffled through the bag.

“Good girl.” The voice was behind you now. There was a tug on your neck and the black bag flew off. 

You expected a metal room, filled with torture equipment, but instead you were in a bedroom. The place looked like a palace, with high ceilings and elaborate décor. There was a gigantic four poster bed in front of you covered with a rich black blanket trimmed in forest green and silver. Then you looked at the chair. It wasn’t metal or bolted to the floor. It was pure gold, too heavy for a body builder to even lift. This made less sense than you were expecting.

“Apologies for the surroundings.” A hand ran across your back, lightly brushing the thin straps of your dress. “You Midgardians have yet to achieve the level of luxury we have on Asgard. When I am here I am forced to do the best I can.”

Midgard? Asgard? The terms sounded familiar, but you could not place them. 

“Are you hungry dear?” Footsteps echoed across the room, you didn’t dare turn around. “You’ve been asleep for hours.”

“Asleep?” You didn’t hide the snideness from your voice.

The response you received was a chuckle. 

“When I saw you I knew you would be feisty.” Your captor stopped walking. “One of the reasons I had to have you.”

“Who are you?” Your training ran through your head. Be affirmative, but don’t give yourself away. Wait to see what your opponent knows first. “Where am I?” 

“Your people have given me many names over the century.” The footsteps started back towards you. “My favorite is Loki Laufeyson.” 

What sort of name was Loki? You racked your brain, trying to place the strange terms. They were never mentioned at S.H.I.E.L.D.. The footsteps rounded you. Every ounce of your being told you to shut your eyes, something bad was going to happen. But that would be a weakness. You could not let this man know you were afraid. You looked up at him with your chin held high.

And up you had to look. He was practically a giant, with a slim build. He had dark hair slicked back and wore a dark green robe. Not the sort of theme you expected a torturer to wear. He held a peach in one hand and a small knife in the other. 

“Would you like a slice?” He cut a piece of the fruit and popped it into his mouth. “It’s all I have to offer at the moment.”

“What am I doing here?” You tugged at the chain. “Let me go.”

“You’re here because I find you beautiful.” He cut another piece. “No other reason than that Agent Y/L/N.”

You gulped and kept a straight face. He knew who you were. 

“If you expect me to give up information, you’re mistaken.” You tried to casually feel around the cuff, to see if you could indeed pick the lock.

“Information?” Loki started laughing and clapping. “From a junior Agent on her first mission? I have more knowledge than you could gain in a thousand lifetimes little one.”

“If you’re so smart, then you know my team will come looking for me. They won’t hesitate to kill you.” You tried not to panic, but the threat seemed hollow even to you. 

He pressed on a smile and blinked at you, giving you an ‘oh really’ look. You rolled your eyes and bit your lip before attempting to refocus the conversation.

“If you don’t want information than what do you want?” There was a lock on the cuffs, but you couldn’t feel the opening. 

“Right now, I want you take a bite of this peach.” Loki balanced a piece on the knife and held it in front of your mouth. “If you eat it I will un-cuff you.”

Getting unchained was your first priority. You knew better than to take food or drink during an interrogation, but you had seen the man eat it himself so you parted your lips and he dipped the sharp knife into your mouth. You closed around the blade and he dragged it out slowly. 

“That’s a good girl.” His eyes beamed at you with approval. 

You didn’t want to chew, but the fruit would dissolve in your mouth either way. It shouldn’t have mattered, but there was no denying it was the best tasting food you’d ever had. Once it slipped down your throat you opened your mouth for another piece. 

“I knew you would love it Darling.” Loki cut another piece and again placed the knife against your tongue, before dragging it out and leaving the deliciousness you couldn’t wait to swallow again. 

He snapped his fingers and the cuffs on your wrists and ankles came undone. The fruit no longer distracted you as you pulled your legs shut and hands up. 

“How did you?” You looked around for some sort of mechanism. 

“I’m a demi-god Love.” Loki smiled, before taking the peach to his mouth and sinking his teeth into the fruit. 

You didn’t bother trying to comprehend what he just said as jealousy flowed through you. You moved forward and let out a whimper, needing more of that peach. 

“Sorry little human.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “Your kind can only handle so much of these. I don’t want you totally compliant.”

“What?” Your mood snapped. Fear raced through you followed by a heat. You let out a gasp as you squeezed your legs together. “What is that? What did you do to me?”

“Nature’s aphrodisiac my love.” He pulled at the tie on his robe and let it fall off his shoulders, showing a chiseled body. “I told you I wanted you. I didn’t lie, this time. Come here.”

You wanted to fight the urges going through your body. You glanced over your shoulder at the door. The man was nude, you could run away.

“Please make an escape.” Loki grinned. “That will only make it that much better.”

You stood up and turned, your body almost crumbled as a slickness formed between your legs. You ignored it and made it to the door, but once you touched the handle Loki was right behind you, his hand pressed against the frame. 

He bent down and sniffed your hair, rubbing his erection down your back in the process. You let out a moan as his nose ran across your neck, taking you all in. 

“My sweet, sweet peach.” Loki pulled his hand across the frame and grabbed your wrist. “Now that you’ve been so naughty, I think I’ll delay your release.”

He tugged on your wrist, holding it hard enough to leave a bruise as he walked back towards the bed. You tried to pull against him, but your stomach clenched and you knew there was no escaping. He took a seat in the gold chair, leaving you standing in front of him. Your eyes ran down his body and you got a look at his cock. Gigantic was not the right word to describe the thing. 

“I never tire of seeing that look on a mortal’s face.” He pulled you down and you fell to your knees with a cry. “Or those sweet sounds you make.”

Loki’s hand snaked to the back of your head and he pulled you forward. You grabbed each of his thighs and tried to brace yourself. 

“Please.” You tried to turn your head. “I’ve never done this before.”

Shame ran through you. Your training had failed you. You had admitted a weakness. 

“A woman as beautiful as you has never sucked a cock?” Loki held your head inches away from his tip. “I find that very hard to believe.”

Hearing him call you beautiful caused another reaction in your body and you whimpered, having never felt as aroused as this in your life before. 

“Do you want to suck my cock Y/N?” Your eyes looked up to see Loki looking down at you with a smug pride. “Be honest. Do you want to wrap those gorgeous lips around my shaft, try and take me all the way down your throat? Feel my seed coat your stomach?”

He sat up and brought his other hand to your shoulder, sliding one of your straps down. You pulled away from his thigh and wrapped your fingers around his wrist, trying to stop him, but it didn’t help. Soon your dress was hanging around your waist as you knelt in front of the self proclaimed god. 

Your fingers felt so tiny as they gripped him with futility. You didn’t let go as he palmed your exposed breast, causing you to bite back a moan.

“I think even without the peach you would enjoy this Love.” He kneaded your mound. “So intelligent, so pretty, and not put to proper use. Would you like me to do that? Use you properly?”

Your brain was screaming no, but your body got another wave of excitement at the idea and you nodded your head as he tweaked your nipple, causing you to moan.

“Well then, open up.” He pinched down on your bud as he yanked your head forward and he dick speared your lips.

Your hand went back to his thigh and you tried to brace yourself, but it didn’t matter. Loki did all the work as he bopped your head up and down. You gagged and struggled to take him even part of the way in, your tongue working furiously to produce enough saliva to make his thrusts less painful. 

“If you do well darling, I will reward you.” He slammed your head down, making you feel the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat causing you to cough around him. “Hmmmm. Maybe you’re not ready for the position yet.”

He snapped his fingers and suddenly you were sprawled on the bed, laying on your back with you head hanging over the side. You didn’t feel yourself move. 

“One more piece, to help you relax.” Loki stood in front of you.

You glared at him with watery eyes as he slid another piece of peach into your mouth. You knew to spit it out, but he pinched your nose shut and even in the awkward position the fruit slid down your mouth. It was even more delicious than you remembered and you hummed in appreciation. 

He squeezed the sides of your cheeks and your opened up again. This time he slid his cock all the way inside of your mouth, his balls smacking you in the nose. You weren’t gagging as he went down your throat, much more than you should have been able to take.

“That feels wonderful love.” He slid his hands down your chest and grabbed your dress, bunching it up around your waist in the process. “I think you deserve a reward.”

You were struggling to breath, trying to take in air between his thrusts when his hand slid under your panties. His fingers went straight to your clit and started rubbing. You let out a squeal, that only came out as a muffled vibration against his cock. 

“That feels like Valhalla.” He applied more pressure to your clit and you no longer cared about air, your throat relaxing even more as he pumped into you. “We will go far together Darling. I know just how to put you to use.”  
Tears were streaming down your face, you had no clue if it was because of the ache in your jaw or the desperate need to cum that was overcoming you. 

“Oh yes. You were a good choice.” He started thrusting even harder and starting squeezing your pearl between his fingers. “Nobody will stop me now.”

He let out a grunt as his fingers started rubbing at an unnatural speed. The orgasm felt like a lightening strike as your body convulsed. Loki’s cock swelled in your mouth and you felt his warm cum spew down your throat. Spitting was not an option as he went straight into your stomach. 

When he pulled out of your mouth there was no pain. You couldn’t even lift your head as exhaustion went through you and consciousness disappeared.

 

Spanking

You awoke with a raw throat and a desperate need for water. Without opening your eyes you saw the deep black comforter and memories of your time with Loki flooded your mind. You were tucked under the blanket and pulled it to your chest as you sat up, all too aware of your actions and the sick feeling they brought. 

“Good you’re awake.” Loki sat cross legged in the gold chair at the end of the bed. “Hungry? I have more peaches love.”

“Stay away from me you psycho.” You wouldn’t run this time, you would fight. 

“Psycho?” He stood from the chair, the same robe tied around him. “Your attitude was much better a few hours ago. Did I not properly reward you?”

“I don’t know what sort of drugs you’ve been using on me.” You ignored your training and let another weakness slip. “But my team is coming for me. They will lock you up for years for what you did to me.”

“Here I thought we could discuss our plans together.” He rolled his eyes. “Because you are a member of my team now Darling.” 

“Some delusional billionaire who thinks he’s a god?” You swung your legs over the side of the bed, ready to fight naked if need be. “You’re certifiable.”

“I didn’t lie…to you.” Loki rounded the bed. “I plan to take over the world, soon. I want you by my side when that happens. Remember, I know how to use you properly.”

You didn’t hesitate before bringing your fist up under his jaw, with full speed. He barely moved as you brought your leg to his stomach. He glanced down at you, his eyes filled with anger as you went for another punch. Before your fist made contact you were flipped onto your stomach, the blanket disappearing in the process. 

Even though you didn’t see it, something bound your hands behind your back. You cried out as whatever it was tightened, squeezing your wrists hard. 

“Do we need to resort to violence among each other?” Loki leaned over your back. “I’m disappointed little girl.”

“When you figure out who you’re messing with you will be disappointed. S.H.I.E.L.D is much more powerful than you realize. They will crush you like the bug you are.” You gritted back at him. 

“I could snap your neck and end your life right now.” Loki’s teeth came down on your ear. You tried to keep the scream is as you felt him bite into you, certain he would take your ear off. “But unlike your former employer I recognize your potential. But you still need some correcting. Apparently the peach wasn’t enough to show you what you’re capable of.”

He was off your back, but the ties stayed in place. 

“If violence is what you need Love, I am happy to oblige your primative ways.” He sat down on the bed and lifted you as if you were a feather, laying you across his lap so your ass was on his legs. “I will not be providing any Asgardian tricks to stifle this pain. It will stop once you beg me five times.”

“Never.” You ignored the humiliation this position brought, but S.H.I.E.L.D trained you for intense pain. There was no way a spanking would break you.

“Let’s make it ten then.” His hand rubbed your rear. “My defiant little girl.”

You wouldn’t respond to his threat and instead tried to calm your mind. You shut your eyes and were on a beach, the sound of the waves calming you into a dull numbness. In the distance you heard a man say one, but you shut it out.

SMACK! Your eyes popped open as his hand made contact with your ass. Fire spread across your cheeks. You didn’t whimper and instead squinted your lids closed again. You weren’t here. You were in your safe space.

“I’m impressed.” There was no denying the voice now. “Two.”

It felt like lava was poured onto your body and you let out a whimper as you were back on Loki’s lap away from your retreat again. 

“Three.” He counted before you could retreat again. 

SPANK! This time is felt like a block of ice slammed into you and you screamed. Instead of cooling the heat, it made it feel as if your skin was covered in frost bite. 

“Four.” SLAM! The cool was so intense it burned and you cried out as tears ran down your face. “Remember, beg me to stop ten times and it’s over.”

You wouldn’t stoop that low. You shut your eyes and saw the beach for a split second before WHAM! You sobbed as this time a million stings spread across your cheeks. 

“STOP!” You tried to wiggle off his lap.

“That’s not the correct response Love.” He rubbed your rear and his touch brought a comfort that made you whimper with relief. “You’re in control here. Just beg.”

His hand vanished.

“No Please! Don’t spank me again!”

SLAP! The pain burst forward across your ass.

“That’s the response I want Darling. Only nine more to go.” He rubbed your abused bottom, his hands bringing some form of dullness to the ache. “I’m only doing this to help you. Remember, I know how to use you properly, your silly organization stands no chance against a god.”

BANG! His hand came down again.

“PLEASE! STOP!” You let out a blood-curdling scream.

“Eight more.” Loki slammed into your ass again.

“Please!” You weren’t even sure he heard. 

WHACK! SPANK! SLAP!

“I beg..” You weren’t even coherent any longer, your beach didn’t exist in any dimension. 

“I want to remind you, this punishment would have been over by now, if you had behaved yourself instead of speaking out.” His fingers danced along your butt, each spot he touched no longer felt the agony of his palm.

“I will be good.” You cried. “No more, please.”

You were so tired all of a sudden and tried to wiggle against his fingers, needing more of the pain taken away. 

“Love, what sort of leader would I be if I did not honor my word?” His hand disappeared and you let out a sob.

SPANK! SLAP! BANG! WHACK! SPANK!

When the last one came down you were crying harder than you had in your life, harder than you knew was possible. 

“I’m sorry…” You didn’t know how audible the words were. “I’m so sorry.” 

Whatever was holding your wrists together disappeared and Loki scooped you up in his lap. It was wrong, but you cuddled up next to him, your eyes heavy with exhaustion. 

“Are you going to be my good girl now?” Loki placed a kiss on your forehead.

“Forever.” You clutched on to his robes. 

“I’d take away all of your pain, but what sort of lesson would that be.” He stood up with your cradled in his arms. “I can dull it for you.”

A tingle went through your body and the fire in your rear settled. He set you down on the bed and you grabbed the pillow as tears fell down your face, unsure if you would rather take death than a spanking from Loki again.

“Soon, we will be one.” He pet your hair back. “Then you will appreciate your place.”

You didn’t bother to attempt to decipher his words before sleep took you over.

 

Sleepy Sex

The bed was the most comfortable one you had ever slept on. There was no need to open your eyes, even when you felt the dip next to you. Someone lifted the blanket and crawled in next to you. The muscles in your eyes tried to peak, but they were too tired.

“I did want to wait Darling.” Loki’s hand spread your thigh and turned you on your back. “But even a god is not strong enough to resist you.”

Lips were on your neck. You brought your hands to his shoulders and tried to weakly push him away.

“No.” You wanted sleep. “Never.”

When the word left your mouth you didn’t know if you believed it. Loki had so much power. You could learn a lot from him. Maybe bring it back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Come now Y/N. We’ve been over this.” He climbed in between you legs and a shiver went down your spine at the loss of the blanket. “The things I will show you little girl. We will be unstoppable.”

It almost felt like a dream, then you felt his tip at your entrance and your eyes shot open. Sure enough the dark haired man was on top of you. Without hesitation you started to scoot back on the bed.

“No.” You brought your hand to his chest.

“Yes.” Loki’s eyes almost glowed as he moved with you. 

You cried out as the tip of him slid inside of you. Your hand moved from his chest to his shoulders and you squeezed down, digging your fingernails into him.

“I’m a virgin.” The sleepiness disappeared. Loki had to have some humanity. 

“Something Shield should have taken care of before sending you out into the field.” He pushed in further.

His giant cock spread your folds and you screamed. It was too much. He was too much. 

“I’ll stay with you. I’ll do whatever you want.” You brought your head up next to his ear. “Just please don’t do this.”

“But this is what I want.” He bit down on your shoulder and moved his cock deeper into your cunt.

It hurt. Oh God did it hurt. You tried to wiggle away, but he felt like he weighed a ton. His teeth dug deeper into your shoulder as he continued. 

“Stop!” You let a cry out. 

“Never.” He lifted his mouth from your shoulder. “You are mine. Only mine.” 

Your walls did not want to spread as he entered you at an excruciatingly slow pace. You felt every ridge of him spread you igniting more discomfort and pain, your nails digging so hard into his back that you could feel blood running down your fingers. Your chest heaved, struggling for breath, certain that he would split you in two. Then you felt his hips press against yours as he bottomed out. 

Instead of pulling out, he leaned forward, making you lay back down with your head against the pillow as he was buried inside of you. 

“It takes a special human to make a god bleed.” He grabbed your wrist and brought it forward, blue liquid on your finger tips. “I knew I picked the right one.”

Loki pushed your fingertips into your mouth. You were too stunned to stop him as his blood touched your tongue. It was freezing cold, but tasted even better than the peach had. Your body adjusted to him as you started sucking your own fingers. The taste too good to ignore. He pulled his hand away and you continued to keep your lick your fingers wanting to take every bit of his blood into you.

“Such a good, special girl Y/N.” Loki pulled out a little before sinking right back inside of you. “What a prize you are.”

He exited again and dove right back inside of you, making a cry come to your lips. He was so big, you were certain he was killing you. Instead of focusing on the pain you brought your other hand to your mouth and greedily took more of his blood in, unsure if or what you cared about any longer. 

“If you think my fingers bring your pleasure Love, just wait.” Loki pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back inside of you.

Your scream echoed off the walls. He didn’t stop with the movement. Making your pussy close at his absence to rip open again with each thrust. It hurt so bad you needed to bite down to stifle your screams. The only thing near your mouth was his shoulder. Your hand grabbed his arms and you sunk your teeth into him. 

Instantaneously the pain switched to pleasure. You wrapped your legs around his waist and tried to pull him into tighter as you sucked more of his blood into your mouth. 

“A very special girl indeed.” Loki bit down on your neck, no doubt breaking the skin.

As you took him inside of you a desire burned bright inside of you. Fuck Shield. Fuck your training. The only person who could teach you anything was the man inside of you. He lifted his head and looked at you. With a whimper you let go of his neck. Your blood ran bright red down his chin, making your eyes glare with need.

He picked up his pace, each time his cock hit a spot inside of you that made you grind back against him. His eyes held the same hunger as yours when his lips crashed against yours. You could taste the iron of your essence on his tongue, then it began to mix with the taste in your mouth. 

With a final thrust Loki tapped into your core and it felt like a new universe started inside of you with a Big Bang, pleasure spreading to every molecule in your body. He did not pull out as his seed filled you and coated every aching need in your body. 

As your orgasm ebbed Loki flipped both of you over, your body nestled on his chest as his cock continued to throb inside of you, sending extra waves of satisfaction through you. 

“Oh yes.” He kissed the top of your head as he rubbed your back. “A very special girl indeed.”


End file.
